


Kindergarden

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [6]
Category: Boruto
Genre: Annoying Kids, Kindergarden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Iwabee don´t likes children and now he remembers again.Denki is used to them and not very bothered.





	Kindergarden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IwabeWantsTheDenki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/gifts).



"Why us?" He wondered letting his head hung low. It was a boring D-mission since the most Genin where at their test. Now they had to watch the children in a kindergarten. 

Denki was okay with it, living with a little sister he was used to kids. Even when those where a few more years younger. 

Iwabe on the other hand had no idea what to do with kids as he was an only child and had no other relatives beside his parents. 

After a how to treat them talk they where left alone with roughly twenty children. Denki took it over himself and was about to play with a few girls which loved his black hair. Iwabe rolled his eyes as he walked to coffee machine, caffeine was live and he needed it. 

"You know that caffeine makes you blind? That's what my mom told me!" A kid said to him and smirked. "Mhmn! That's new but okay!" Was his reply as he looked for sugar. "And sugar makes you weak!" "What's your name?" "Tobei!" The boy grinned from ear to ear making him more and more annoyed. "Was I as kid also this annoying?" He wondered and sat down. 

"Why do you put so much sugar in?" He asked and gave him a idiot look. "Because I like my coffee sweeter than most other!" When did he started to defend himself before a kid.

"Iwabe-kun!" Denki said giving him a look. The older Shinobi nearly bursted out laughing. "Damn you have pink ribbons in their hair!" He pointed at them and Denki grew red. "Sh- shut up!" He said embarrassed giving him a look. 

The time went on as it was lunch time. The children sat down at the big desk, which children chair and put out their breads their parents made. There where chewing sounds and Iwabe rolled his eyes. “Whose idea was it even?” he wondered and closed his eyes. The Kaminarimon heir on the other hand had more fun and didn't bothered to get rid of the pink things in his hair. A small smile was on the others face as Tobei, the kid from before announced something. “Let's play Ninja later!” the kids all nodded. “Well, I think I got an idea!” Denki said and clapped his hands, he looked over to his best friend who negated. “Nope!” he mouthed but he ignored him. 

“Let´s make it funnier!” he said and when their break was over all waited outside. 

“Iwabe!” he glanced at his best friend. “I hate you!” he mumbled and used his Doton to make a wall. Not very high, but high enough for the kids to struggle. On the other side where Earth Spears the kids had to run around. It looked like a trainings field. 

“So for the rules, each of you is running alone, the fastest kid wins!” Denki said and all agreed with him. “Okay, get in line kids and let´s go!” It was funny to watch them struggle and Iwabe felt an odd satisfaction in his stomach. Tobei, the kid which annoyed him the most had problems to get up. “You like it that they had problems?” Denki asked and he smiled. “Really, is it so obvious?” he wondered and Denki nodded. “Yes it is!” “Good!” they fought back laughters whenever someone tripped over. Being a well trained Jōnin. 

When the kid came back to them he looked at the grown ups as they give each others a knowing look. Tobei walked over to them and smirked. “Well, are you getting married?” all the other kids started to laugh and Iwabe growled under his breath. “This little shit!” he wanted to scream but stayed silent. 

“You know what Iwabe-kun?” Denki wondered and looked at him. “Yeah?” “Kids are nice, we should watch them more often!” “Certainly not Kaminarimon!”


End file.
